Steam
by Haru-megane
Summary: *Warning* R-18. Adults only. Hotsuma x Shuusei. Steamy scenes in the bathroom. "Hotsuma did not want anyone else sharing a glimpse of his beautiful other half…"


Steam

*WARNING* R-18

Title: Steam  
Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 1915  
Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shuusei love, not for kiddies =P  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: Steamy scenes in the bathroom. "Hotsuma did not want anyone else sharing a glimpse of his beautiful other half…"

Cool evening breeze caressed Shuusei's skin as he enjoyed his solitude at their special place. The thin curtains bathed in moonlight draped over opened windows. He was gazing at the starry sky, with no particular focus in his peaceful mind.

Hotsuma entered his room with a soft click as the door closed behind him. His eyes naturally found Shuusei's lonesome silhouette in the dark room, faintly outlined in the silver moonlight.

A loving embrace from behind brought Shuusei's wandering mind back into reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Hotsuma's chin rested on Shuusei's shoulder as he peeked at his partner's calm expression.

"Nothing in particular," his soft voice delivered an answer that used to annoy his feisty partner. After all their misunderstandings and confessions, Shuusei's words were no longer clouded with guilt. Hotsuma nodded against Shuusei's shoulder, accepting his partner's reply as genuine.

"I'm gonna have a bath," the blonde teen loosened his arms around Shuusei, "do you wanna come with me?" the invitation sounded more like a plead; "The bathroom should be free right now," Hotsuma was fully aware of his partner's concern.

Knowing full well this is Hotsuma's way of seeking affection and acceptance from him, Shuusei nodded without hesitation. He wanted to show his partner he was no longer consumed by self-loathe and he would not run and hide anymore.

The blonde held out his hand to his soul mate, offering reassurance to support his courageous breakthrough. With their hands firmly held, the boys made their way to the bathroom.

Hotsuma's eyes darted left and right on the way to check the coast was clear. They passed through the hallways of the Twilight Mansion, slightly surprised that they were not intercepted by their companions.

Tightening his grip on Shuusei's hand, Hotsuma did a final check for unwanted company before leading Shuusei into the bathroom.

Thin fabric of the white shirt revealed pure beauty. The rest of the garments soon followed the shirt into the laundry basket. Despite having seen Shuusei in all his naked glory a number of times, Hotsuma could not help admiring his perfect partner as he undressed himself.

The large bathroom was filled with steam, the blurred view teased Hotsuma's senses. He wanted to touch Shuusei to feel physically connected to him. The boys sat in the tub side by side, shoulders merely touching.

Hotsuma put his arm around Shuusei's shoulder, pulled him closer and rested his chin on top of his head. The small gesture of fondness brought a content smile to Shuusei's lips.

_How long has it been since we last had a bath together? Not since that day… But it's different now._ Hotsuma thought to himself. They have come a long way in their relationship.

A trail of butterfly kisses began at the top of Shuusei's head, moving to his forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, the nape of his neck, his collar bone… The innocent kisses became tinted with longing and lust as Hotsuma's lips moved further down.

"Hn…" Shuusei cradled the back of Hotsuma's head as he melted under Hotsuma's touch. An inaudible moan escaped as Hotsuma licked one of Shuusei's nipples.

Yuki and Tsukumo enjoyed each other's company as they walked through the maze-like hallways to the bathroom. They believed sharing a bath was a good way for their friendship to grow. Their relaxed conversations made the lengthy journey look short.

"Wait, Yuki," Tsukumo tugged at Yuki's sleeve when they were three steps away from their destination. Tsukumo was grateful for his powers most of the time, although sometimes it revealed a little too much. The silver-haired guardian could vaguely hear small, unusual sounds made by a familiar voice; a voice that would not normally be associated with such provocative sounds. _Shuusei…?_ The thought brought a pink tint to Tsukumo's cheeks.

"Tsukumo-kun?" Yuki was completely unaware of the heart-racing events behind those doors.

"Um," Tsukumo cleared his throat, "Yuki, let's get some snacks before the bath," he tugged at the smaller boy's hand.

"Eh? Snacks before bath?" Tsukumo was known for having a sweet tooth. But having snacks in the bath…?

"Yeah," maintaining his usual soft speech and gentle smile, "I want to share it with you." The thoughtful guardian led his friend away from the bathroom, secretly wishing his ears were less sensitive at times like this.

"…Wait, Hotsuma…" Shuusei broke their lingering kiss, sensing something was not quite right, as though they were watched.

"What's wrong?" Hotsuma was puzzled to find his partner's reluctance, his own face flushed from the heat from the bath and his heart.

The brunette buried his face in Hotsuma's bare shoulder and whispered into his shoulder, "The others might see us." Shuusei was clearly blushing from the thought of displaying their intimacy in public, and the thought of how their cheeky housemates would tease them on no end.

Hotsuma did not want anyone else sharing a glimpse of his beautiful other half, his smooth pale skin, his uninhibited expressions of pleasure, exclusive to him. He grabbed Shuusei's wrist as he got up, pulling the slighter boy up with him.

"Hotsuma?" the sudden change in temperature made Shuusei shiver as they got out of the bath. Instead of the door, Hotsuma dragged him towards the shower. His partner's ignited passion could not be extinguished. Hotsuma closed the shower curtain behind them; he needed Shuusei's eyes to focus on him. Only him.

Dry lips crashed onto soft thin lips, gaining access to the sweet cavern, their tongues dancing together in a deep kiss. The kiss broke when Shuusei's smooth back touched the cold tiles on the wall.

Large rough hands moved hungrily over pale skin, claiming every inch with passionate touches and possessive kisses, leaving a heated trail as soft moans escaped Shuusei's lips.

Brown eyes snapped open as his rock hard was engulfed by a hot, moist cavern. Hotsuma knelt on the floor, held onto Shuusei's slim thighs as he took Shuusei's length into his mouth, massaging the sensitive member with his tongue. Hotsuma's attack took away Shuusei's strength; he tossed his head back and lent heavily onto the wall behind him. Long fingers brushed through golden hair, subconsciously seeking more pleasure.

"Ah…. Hotsu… Ha…" Shuusei's sweet moans fuelled Hotsuma's desire to ravish his partner, blood travelling further down south. Faced with intense stimulation like never before, Shuusei's mind flooded with lust, he didn't last long under Hotsuma's attack.

With his vision blinded by ecstasy, Shuusei knew he was about to come. "No, Hotsuma… stop…" he went into a fruitless panic as he tried to stop what was too late. Attempts to push Hotsuma away failed as his partner held onto him and sucked harder, drinking every drop of Shuusei's hot fluid.

Shuusei gasped for air after he released into Hotsuma's mouth, fingers still tangled in his lover's hair. Hotsuma wiped the milky fluid on his lips; the lust could not hide his triumphant smile for pleasuring Shuusei and making him lose control like this.

A soft kiss on Shuusei's lips distracted him from a long finger invading his tight passage, the digit slick with Shuusei's essence. "Aah…" Hotsuma inserted another finger to relax him. Shuusei threw his arms around Hotsuma's shoulders as warm lips planted a rosy mark on ivory skin.

Hotsuma took Shuusei's hand and wrapped it around his own painful erection. "Shuusei…" his husky voice muttered into Shuusei's ear, "I want you."

Teasing fingers withdrew from Shuusei's passage, rough hands placed onto his slim waist, gesturing him to turn around. "Turn around," Shuusei smoothly complied, steadied his hands on the cool tiles, lent forward to give his partner better access.

Hotsuma's hard cock pressed impatiently at Shuusei's entrance, "Ready?" He tightened his grip on Shuusei's hips, slowly pushing himself into the hot bliss.

"Hyaaaa…." Hotsuma's burning desire reached the deepest spot; Shuusei's control was completely shattered. The erotic mixture of pain and pleasure took over their senses.

Hotsuma thrusted into his partner in a steady rhythm, heightening sensations with each impact. "…Shuu…sei…" he would never get enough of his soul mate.

"Hotsu…" Shuusei's erection grew once again as they made love. "Hotsuma…"

Hotsuma closed his eyes and submitted to his instincts.

"…I…" Shuusei managed to mumble a blurred message as Hotsuma speeded up, "I want to… look at you…"

Tanned skin glistened with sweat; Hotsuma gathered his thinning self-control to grant his lover's wish. He withdrew momentarily from Shuusei, turned him around and pressed him against the tiled wall. He helped Shuusei lift his legs before entering him once again. Shuusei wrapped his slender limbs around his partner as he moaned into Hotsuma's ear.

Loving kisses infused with pleasurable moans, the boys climbed towards their climax as Hotsuma picked up his rhythm. Hotsuma exploded inside Shuusei shortly after his partner's second climax.

Shuusei's hand reached out to surrounding objects for support as Hotsuma's body turned limb after his release, unintentionally pulled the tap; hot water cleansed their sticky, coupled bodies.

The boys sat on the edge of Shuusei's bed peacefully as they shared synchronised memories of their steamy coupling moments ago.

The long white towel covered Shuusei's freshly washed hair, soaking excess moisture from the darkened strands. Hotsuma gently touched his warm cheeks; a playful smile masked his shyness, "Shuusei looks like a bride."

Shuusei smiled at his partner's innocent grin, touching the warm hands massaging the towel on his head. Distant memories from their past lives reminded them, Shuusei _had been_ Hotsuma's bride.

Hotsuma pressed a gentle kiss on Shuusei's forehead before circling his arms around his precious other half. "Will you marry me again?"

He stopped breathing for a moment, with his partner's words echoing in his brain, turning sweet dreams into reality.

"Shuusei?" gold captured brown as their gaze met. The calm sea of brown became overloaded with emotions.

With one hand supporting Shuusei's left hand, Hotsuma took off the Zweilt ring on his thumb and slipped it onto Shuusei's ring finger. The silver ring hung loosely on Shuusei's slender digit; it's not a perfect fit, but the motive is beyond perfection.

Shuusei's lips curved into a sweet smile as he took Hotsuma's left hand and imitated his actions, transferring his ring onto Hotsuma's ring finger.

Without the need for words, their simple yet momentous actions spoke a thousand vows, bonding their souls for eternity.

_I'll get us a pair of rings. Just for us, in this lifetime._ Despite their entwined destinies symbolised by the Zweilt rings, Hotsuma wanted to have one more pair of rings exclusive to them. He vowed to make _his_ Shuusei happy.

Hotsuma claimed Shuusei's soft lips once again before making his usual remarks, "my hands are bigger than yours!" accompanied by a smirk.

Shuusei chuckled softly, "my fingers are slimmer than yours." _It's a shame the rings don't fit very well…_

"Heh, I don't want you to wear a ring on the same finger as that brat of a Kuroto anyways," _unless they're our rings…_

With their fingers intertwined, Shuusei's left hand rested comfortably on Hotsuma's chest, enjoying the comfort of his steady heartbeat.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Shuusei's sudden answer to Hotsuma's unspoken question followed a chaste kiss on the lips, "Yes."

Linking Shuusei's delayed response to his proposal, the blond beamed a brilliant smile as he pulled his partner into a warm embrace. Slender arms wrapped around Hotsuma's toned torso to return the affection.

At this moment, nothing else mattered. From this moment, nothing else mattered, as long as they had each other.

End –

Author's notes:

I've wanted to write about the boys exchanging rings for such a long time, ever since seeing Kuroto putting the ring onto Senshirou's finger. The smexy times in the shower have haunted me for days too. Just had to get it out of my system lol


End file.
